Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to an apparatus for gait training having a movable base comprising at least one drive unit for moving the movable base, an arm arrangement extending from the movable base, a weight support system to enable a person to be at least partially suspended from above via said arm arrangement, a movement detector to detect a movement of the person and a control adapted unit to control said drive unit(s) in response to a movement of the person detected by the movement detector such that the movable base follows the person in a predetermined distance range and in a predetermined angular range with respect to a movement direction of the person.
Description of Related Art
WO 2012/107700 discloses an apparatus for gait training having a movable base comprising a drive unit for moving the movable base, an arm arrangement extending from the movable base, a weight support system to enable a person to be at least partially suspended from above via said arm arrangement, a movement detector to detect a movement of the person and a control unit adapted to control said drive unit in response to a movement of the person detected by the movement detector such that the movable base follows the person in a predetermined distance range and in a predetermined angular range with respect to a movement direction of the person.
Therefore mechanical and control features are known from the prior art for keeping the apparatus for gait training at a predetermined angle and distance in respect of the patient.
The prior art device is somehow limited in the detection of any change of direction the patient may perform.